Extraordinary
by devoted-XoX
Summary: Raven is invisible no one notices her except when they are fighting, then they really need her...or maybe just her powers...but what if Raven turns to the evil side, who will save her? RobRae.
1. The Letter

A/N: This is a fanfic based around a song. The song is Extraordinary by Liz Phair... I love that name... Elizabeth Phair (Nicky: just get on with the story ::glare::)... sounds like something from the colonial time... in London of course why would someone like Elizabeth Phair live in the colonies...anyways on with the story... (Nicky: you're taking way too long ::scowl::)

Story: Extraordinary

Summary: Raven is invisible no one notices her except when they are fighting, then they really need her...or maybe just her powers...but what if Raven turns to the evil side, who will save her? Rob/Rae.

Chapter One: The letter (Nicky: COME ON ALREADY I WANNA HEAR THE STORY!) (Evil Monkey: you'll have to excuse Nicky she is my alter ego and is very impatient ::glare::)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...I know I thought I did too.

After Dinner when everyone was talking Raven stood up and quietly said " I'm going to my room"

No one even looked her way. Star was staring at Robin who was talking to BB and Cy who were talking about a game on the game station. Raven sighed. Why did she even bother even saying anything? Raven shook her head and drifted up the stairs toward her room. Sure the Teen Titans needed her but that was only when they had to fight.

Raven closed her door. She landed and walked over to her desk. She sat down. To tell you the truth she always had feelings for Robin, but it didn't matter because he liked Star and Star was in Love with him.

Starfire was friends with Raven, only because Raven was the only other girl on the team. When Star and Raven "talked" all Star would talk about was Robin, so there was no point in talking. Maybe listening was okay. When Star talked all Raven did was nod her head.

Raven took out a piece of paper and stared at it. She finally wrote down

Dear Robin,

That was all she could think of. She added

I like you more than a friend.

Raven crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the trash. Raven sighed in frustration. She tried again

Dear Robin.

I like you more than a friend.

Love

Raven stopped her self before she wrote down her name. What would she write? After a while she carefully erased Love. With a nod she folded the paper and wrote Robin on one side.

Raven looked at the clock; it read 9:00 pm. Raven got up and drifted out her door to Robin's door. She gently pushed the paper under his door. She sighed and drifted back to her room to burn the first letter. (Nicky: PYRO! Evil monkey: SHUT IT! and let the readers read. ::smile::)

Raven plopped down on her bed. The next thing she knew was her alarm clock was blaring Extraordinary by Liz Phair (Evil monkey: ah Elizabeth Phair... Nicky: Shut It! and type! Evil monkey: ::grumble::) Raven smiled because she got Cy to program the song in.

Raven finally hit the button when it got the first Average, Everyday, Sane, Physco, (Nicky: I've heard that movie is really scary! Evil Monkey : Shut it!) Super goddess. Raven blinked. She just realized that she could really connect to the song...except the part where she drives around naked.

-.-.-.- Raven P.O.V. -.-.-.-

I walked groggily to the bathroom. Singing Extraordinary I turned the water on for my shower. I kinda moved my body to what I was singing as I got into the shower.

I never told anyone this and I thanks Azar that the walls are sound proof, but I have a great singing voice. Anyways we have intercoms to talk to each other, but no one ever "talks" to me.

As I get out of the shower I have sung the song at least three times. I go over to my radio and turn it on to get another song in my head.

I go to my closet to see what I have to wear. I choose a cute tight black tight sweater and my black baggy pants. I hate showing off my legs even though my uniform makes me wear tights.

I drift out of my room and down the stairs. I smell tofu patties and bacon. There is Star cooking for everyone. "Hello friend Raven!" Star looks excited.

"Hey Star." I say in my monotone voice. I drift over to the sink to fill up my tea kettle for my herbal tea.

"Friend Raven, do you think that Friend Robin will like the bacon I am making for him?" Star asked not really paying attention if I answered or not.

I shrugged, but I could have blown an air horn for all she cared. Robin walked into the room carrying a folded piece of paper. I blushed making the spoon I was folding bend. (Nicky: WHAT NOTHING EXPLODED? Evil Monkey: I didn't want anything to blow up, so I made the spoon bend/melt -.- ;;)

Robin scratched his head. He looked at the note then back at Star (Nicky: Robin you moron ... RAVEN WROTE THAT NOTE!!!! Evil Monkey: ::shakes head:: Robin is half asleep...give him a break).

"Friend Robin!" Star said blushing.

"Hey Star." Robin said half asleep.

"Do you want the bacon I am making you?"

"Sure." Robin said shrugging. At least I got one part right. Robin moved to the table. I watched Robin with wonder. I wonder if he knew I existed out of fights.

When I was pulled back into reality I realized he saw me looking towards him. I blushed and looked away.

He thought that I was looking at the folded piece of paper. His hand went to the paper. "Hey Star?" Robin turned his attention to Starfire.

"Yes?" Starfire forgot about the food she was cooking. Robin picked up the folded paper. "Do you know anything about this?"

Starfire took the paper from him. Her eyes flashed over the paper. Quickly she looks at me with a questioningly look, and then turns back to Robin. "No Robin I do not know anything about this folded in half piece of paper."

"Well somebody likes you, that for sure," not recognizing my own voice. Robin and Starfire stared at me. "How did you know?" Robin asked. I panicked.

CLIFFHANGER

Evil Monkey: Thanks for reading my fic. It is my first TT fic... be gentle...

Nicky: FLAME HER! MUHAHAHAHA!

Evil Monkey: NO I'm a good girl! Don't hurt me!


	2. The Kidnap

A/N: This is a fanfic based around a song. The song is Extraordinary by Liz Phair

Story: Extraordinary

Summary: Raven is invisible no one notices her except when they are fighting, then they really need her...or maybe just her powers...but what if Raven turns to the evil side, who will save her? Rob/Rae.

Chapter Two: The Kidnap

A/N: fired Nicky, too many ppl complain....yup for what I know she is out on the streets and on the unemployed list......ok okay so she is living outside with my dog....why can't lie to you guys...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans ::sounds from outside:: HAHA! ::thud:: …don't remind me...

Previously on Extraordinary: "Well somebody likes you, that for sure," not recognizing my own voice. Robin and Starfire stared at me. "How did you know?" Robin asked. I panicked.

::very long intro::

After what felt like a half hour, Raven made a look that said "Come on....don't you know?" and said "Common sense," in her mono toned voice.

Robin and Star looked at each other and put their heads back as if they just understood.

BB had walked into the kitchen changing into a monkey and jumped onto Robin and started to "monkey around".

Robin grabbed BB and flung him towards the couch, not wanting to deal with him this morning.

Raven walked out of the kitchen and into her room. She sat on the edge of her dark lavender bed and shook her head at herself. She couldn't believe how much she had talked to them.

There was a tap at her window, Raven sat up not realizing that she had fallen asleep. The tap grew impatient. She looked towards the window and saw Red X.

One of Raven's eyebrows quirked. She stood up and drifted over to window and opened it up. Red X jumped in her room. He held out his hand. Raven blinked, and grabbed his hand not knowing what to do. Red X grabbed her by the waist and said in a gruff voice "hold on to me." Raven slipped her arms loosely around his neck. Red X bounced off the window sill and landed onto the streets. He put his hand over her mouth and her eyes began to droop.

-.-.-.- Raven P.O.V. -.-.-.-

I slowly opened my eyes. They were so heavy . When I finally came to my senses I remember what had happened. I quickly put up my guard. Ready for anything to happen, knowing that my friends would be on their way as soon as they found out.

-.-.-.-At the T-.-.-.-

"Hey guys wanna get some pizza?!" Beast Boy popped out of no where and stood right in front of the T.V. Robin and Cyborg leaned over to the left to see the screen better. Beast Boy's shoulders slumped.

"After this game, okay?" Robin said not skipping a beat. Beast Boy jumped up and down and changed into a monkey and began to "monkey around" the house.

-.-.-.-Middle of Nowhere-.-.-.-

I tried to get up, but my wrists were chained to the "bed" I was on. Heh. It looked more like a table. Red X came in a nodded as if he had just won some big prize. I gave him my most intense glare I had ever given in my entire life. Believe it or not, but he just laughed.

"nice...nice... do you want to see how your "friends" are acting to your disappearance?" Red X said.

I didn't say a word, but I did just continue my glare. Red X nodded "I take that as a yes." Red X lifted his hand. In his hand was a remote. He pressed a button and the whole wall next to me lit up. It showed the whole team. They were laughing. That was how most of the nights were, them in the living room and me usually in my room. I glared at them, how could they not tell if I was there or not? Then I returned my glare to Red X , I screamed at him "THOSE AREN'T MY FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU SHOW ME A GROUP OF POSERS!"

-.-.-.-5 years later-.-.-.-

Raven laughed as she kicked down her last practice dummy, for that level. She ran her fingers through her black (A/N: her hair is not tinted anymore) hair, and kept them at the ends. Raven had changed a whole lot, she hated the Teen Titans, her hair was still the same length but she didn't look as girlish as before. Her attire was black baggy pants with a tight black shirt and black fish net underneath the shirt. She had a piercing through the eyebrow and her nails were black. She grew up in the process. Red X came out and clapped, she threw her head back and laughed. She walked over to him and hugged him. He kissed her neck and stroked her hair. "I think you just might be ready for the Titans."

CLIFF HANGER!!!

A/N: sorry it took so long and thanks for being so patient


	3. The Comeback

A/N: This is a fanfic based around a song. The song is Extraordinary by Liz Phair

Story: Extraordinary

Summary: Raven is invisible no one notices her except when they are fighting, then they really need her...or maybe just her powers...but what if Raven turns to the evil side, who will save her? Rob/Rae.

Chapter Two: The Kidnap

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Previously on Extraordinary: Red X came out and clapped, she threw her head back and laughed. She walked over to him and hugged him. He kissed her neck and stroked her hair. "I think you just might be ready for the Titans."

::very long intro::

Raven smirked "Good." Red X looked into her eyes and nodded his head toward the building "go in and freshen up a bit, we want you to look your best for Titans."

When Raven was out of sight, Red X rubbed his hands together and thought to him self, 'this is the day I've been waiting for' and he walked in after Raven.

Raven was all hooked up with little microphones, a hearing bud so that she could listen to what Red X wanted her to do and there was even a little camera in her earring. "Ready." They showed her to a little flying motorcycle but it didn't really look like a motorcycle, but you ride it like one.

With a thumbs up to Red X, she was off with about 20 robots after her.

-.-.-.-At the T-.-.-.-

Robin headed toward the kitchen after his morning work out, to see Cy, BB, and Star already there. Beast Boy was making breakfast. Robin sat down and put his head on his two fists. Star come over to him and started to rub his neck. Robin shrugged her off, not wanting to deal with her right then.

Beast Boy placed the eggs in the middle of the table. While everyone was eating, a blast came through the wall. Raven flew in with jet boots. "Didn't expect to see me too soon did you?" Raven laughed as she formed a fire ball in her hand and threw at the elevator and then at the table, but she didn't hit them, yet.

Good thing that Robin was already in his uniform or Raven would have killed them already. Robin knew that she would change but he didn't know that she would come back to kill them.

Robin went into fighting stance when he heard Raven say "get them except Robin………………he's mine."

"Hey Robby-Poo." Raven said in a mocking voice. Robin glared at her as they circled around and around. Raven was throwing fire balls at Robin, but he kept dodging them.

"What's the matter don't you remember me?" Raven made her voice go all high and squeaky.

"Why are you back, Raven?" Robin was getting tired of dodging fireballs. "Better yet, why did you ever leave?"

Raven stopped in mid air and started to drift toward the ground, her face was painted with a distant memory. In an instant her face grew cold with hatred she had felt and still did. "I was invisible to you all. No one even cared about me. All I did was help you win fights against Red X."

Robin's heart dropped. 'That's you left?' he wanted to scream at her. Never in his wildest dreams would he have come up with that reason. "That is not true and you know it!" he screamed

"O yah? How long did it take for you to realize that I was gone?"

A/N: I'm back! Sorry I had started high school got distracted but I am back and I hope you all keep on me and make me keep writing with your positive or critical input.


End file.
